


Holidays

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Holidays with Sam and Josh.





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Holidays   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Sam/Josh   
RATING: PG-13   
SUMMARY: Holidays with Sam and Josh.   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: Go right ahead.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I just enjoy doing this to them.  
Author's Notes: For the listsibs looking for something light and fluffy. Here's one idea I came up with. Hope this raises everyone's spirits. 

**Holidays by Perpetual Motion**

Josh sat on the couch and smiled at Sam as he decroated the Christmas tree. ~Can't belive I got talked into a seven-foot tree.~ He laughed aloud as Sam draped tinsel around the candleholders on the menorah. ~Of course, I've never been talked into decorating the menorah, either.~

Sam sat on the couch next to Josh. "What's so funny?"

"I haven't celebrated Hanukkah in years, and the first time I do, it's because you were so determined to celebrate both holidays."

"It's our first holiday season together. It seemed right."

"It is." Josh leaned over and kissed Sam. "If you want it, it's right."

Sam beamed. "I want to make love to you in the snow."

"Can I retract my previous statement?"

"No."

"Then I'd like to amend it to if you want it, it's right as long as neither of us risks the chance at frostbite in places we can't show CJ."

Sam laughed. "Fine. Then I want to make love to you in front of a fire while lying on a cashmere blanket."

"That sounds great."

"You're not afraid of burning anything we can't show CJ?"

"You'll protect me."

"Yeah. I will."

Josh straddled Sam and kissed him again, running his hands up Sam's sides and moaning in response to Sam rubbing his lower back. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Sam's. "Let's light the menorah, open tonight's Hanukkah presents; I'll make potato pancakes, you can make hot chocolate, we'll finish the tree, and I'll make love to you underneath it."

"Okay." Sam kissed Josh just above the collar of his sweater. "Happy Hanukkah."

"Merry Christmas." Josh leaned in to kiss Sam again. "And would you please take off that damned misteltoe?"

Sam glanced up to the mistletoe hanging by a wire from the headband he wore. "Why? It's working so well."

"Remind me to get CJ a lump of coal."

"Remind me to get her diamonds." Sam grinned and kissed Josh.

"Or we could put a bow on Toby and deliver him personally."

"Let's do that. CJ will love us forever."

"And so will Toby after he maimes us."

Happy Holidays, everyone! PM


End file.
